The present invention relates to a controller whose control subject is an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharger having a turbine provided in an exhaust path, a compressor that is provided at the upstream side of a throttle valve in an intake path and rotates integrally with the turbine, and a wastegate valve provided in a turbine bypass path, of the exhaust path, that bypasses the turbine.